Rebecca Forstadt
Rebecca Lynn Forstadt (born December 16, 1953) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Hey Arnold! (1999) - Cindy (ep72), Hostess (ep72) 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Juliette 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Anna 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Nunnally Lamperouge *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Nunnally Lamperouge, Miya (ep12) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Boy Witness (ep9), Muriel (ep7), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Tachikoma, Refugee Aid Fund Phone Operator (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Tachikoma *Hand Maid May (2001) - Cyberdoll Rena *Love Hina (2002) - Female Student (ep7), Little Girl, Mei Narusegawa, Naru's Friend (ep7), Sachiyo Matsumoto, Shinobu's Classmate D (ep2) *Lucky☆Star (2009) - Hikage Miyakawa (ep24), Kanata Izumi (ep22) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Chizuko Oe (eps1-4) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Kaede Misumi (eps11-13) *Please Twins! (2005) - Kaede Misumi (ep13) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Miyuki Onizuka *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000) - Office Woman (ep4) *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001-2002) - Morishita (ep1), Yuhki (ep19), Yuko *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Nieza (ep10) *Zatch Bell! (2005) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Love Hina Christmas Special (2002) - Little Girl, Mei Narusegawa, Sachiyo Matsumoto *Love Hina Spring Special (2003) - Mei Narusegawa, Sachiyo Matsumoto *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Child, Chizuko Oe *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Suiseiseki 'Movies' *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Lynn Minmei 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Tachikoma *Metropolis (2002) - Tima *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Kika Kobayashi *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Mihoshi 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (1992-1993) - Pai *De:vadasy (2002) - Amala Minakushi *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Annie *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Fern 1 *Love Hina Again (2003) - Mei Narusegawa (ep2) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *The World of the Talisman (1987) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Computer Voice (ep10) Video Games 'Video Games' *Robotech: Battlecry (2002) - Lynn Minmei 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Heril *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Aqua Grunty *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Usami *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Spider *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Tachikoma *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Tachikoma *Grandia III (2006) - Hect *Kessen II (2001) - Luo Luo *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Farleen, Girl, Rumina the Tomboy *Suikoden IV (2005) - Rita *The Granstream Saga (1998) - Arcia *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - 100-Series Realian Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2016. Category:American Voice Actors